


12. ...Y yo sin ti

by AlannaBlack



Series: LOVE SCENES [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Starker en Español - Fandom, starker - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Special, Feliz Navidad, M/M, Navidad, Peter Parker necesita compañía, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark se siente muy solo, nochebuena, starker en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/AlannaBlack





	12. ...Y yo sin ti

Las vacaciones de invierno habían comenzado y Peter ya estaba descansando. Salió a hacer algunas compras y vio a algunos de sus compañeros correr y jugar en la calle como si nada, incluso algunos lo habían invitado a que se uniera al juego, pero se negó. No le gustaban las guerras de bolas de nieve. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer esa tarde y debía llegar terminar de preparar la cena para esa noche. Miró alejarse a los otros jóvenes correr y gritar. Decidió irse lentamente para evitar caerse y ocasionarse alguna lesión. Sonrió al verlos y en su distracción, estuvo a punto de caer, pero un brazo rápido y firme salió a sujetarlo. 

Apenado, miró a quién lo había salvado y con el rostro enrojecido de vergüenza le dijo que estaba bien, pero el desconocido insistió en ayudarle. Peter asintió y dejó que aquel hombre lo llevara del brazo hasta su casa. Total, no tenía nada de extraordinario ver a un chico que evidentemente necesitaba ayuda, ser guiado por otro. Aunque no era amigo suyo, lo había visto varias veces en las terapias de rehabilitación que había tomado meses atrás, pero no podía recordar su nombre. Tampoco era algo que le importara, pero un aspecto como el que ese hombre tenía era difícil de ignorar y de olvidar. Realmente era un tipo que se ufanaba en hacer bromas muy pesadas sobre cualquier cosa y eso lo incomodaba. Hablaba mucho, más que él y por un momento Peter se dio cuenta de lo molesto que era el que una persona hablara sin poder callarse y sin darse cuenta de lo mucho que eso irritaba a los demás. Él mismo lo había hecho cuando su vida era normal.

—Aquí es, muchas gracias —dijo al tiempo en el que se separaba de aquel fuerte brazo y miraba la fachada del edificio donde vivía.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a subir? Digo, no tengo nada mejor que hacer y creo que no me molestaría hacerlo. Además, sería lo más interesante que haré en todo el día y será mi buena acción para esta navidad. Espero que Santa me lo tome en cuenta y me dé un gran regalo por haber ayudado a un chico tan lindo como tú, y si quieres y me tienes confianza, podemos platicar un poco y hasta podemos ir por un café o algo y saber un poco más el uno del otro o podemos ir a comer o al cine y…

Peter sintió que era demasiado y no quiso ser descortés.

—De verdad, muchas gracias. Mi tía me está esperando y tengo cosas que hacer…

—Puedo ayudarte con eso, digo, no me voy a meter a tu casa a robarme los regalos de navidad para dárselos a mis siete hijos, claro, si los tuviera o a mi esposa, que tampoco tengo, pero podríamos pasarla bien en lo que te ayudo a terminar con tus labores y…

—No, muchas gracias, así está bien.

Peter se sentía incómodo y nervioso. El desconocido se dio cuenta y comenzó a alejarse.

—Entiendo. Será para la siguiente, siempre me sucede eso, pero no importa, estoy acostumbrado a que me rechacen y me juzguen sin antes darse la oportunidad de conocerme y ver que no soy un tipo loco ni mucho menos un psicópata. ¿Te volveré a ver algún día en la terapia? Es evidente que tú y yo la necesitaremos de por vida, porque aunque hay cosas que son psicosomáticas, he de reconocer que tú y yo tenemos que seguirnos viendo aunque sea una vez más para contarnos nuestras tragedias y saber qué fue lo que nos hizo terminar así como estamos. Aunque hoy es navidad y tal vez tengas cosas que hacer, me gustaría que me regalaras algo de tu tiempo antes de que te dispongas a cenar con tu familia y…

—¡Muchas gracias! ¡Adiós!

Peter cerró fuertemente la puerta y por la mirilla se dio cuenta de que aquel tipo aun seguía afuera. No le daba miedo ni mucho menos, pero le incomodaba la forma en la que hablaba e insistía.

“¡Dios! ¡Qué tipo tan necio!”

Esperó ahí casi por veinte minutos, hasta que vio que el tipo se fue. Peter suspiró y se quitó el gorro y la chamarra que llevaba puesta. Subió despacio las escaleras y sacó las llaves. May trabajaría doble turno ese día y llegaría casi hasta la madrugada. Por un momento lamentó no ser el mismo de antes para poder ir a esperarla y asegurarse de que llegara sana y salva, pero confiaba en que todo estuviera bien. Habría demasiada gente en la calle y aunque fuera muy tarde, contaba con que ella estaría bien y todo saldría según lo planeado.

Entró a la sala y encendió las luces del árbol. Sonrió al ver el árbol rosado y los regalos debajo. Aunque sabía lo que iba a recibir y que May se iba a auto-regalar varias cosas, no se preocupó por nada. Era un día en el que se sentía extrañamente tranquilo. Era la primera vez en muchos años que un 24 de diciembre se sentía tan bien. Todo estaba increíblemente apacible y eso le gustaba. Sentir un poco de paz entre tantas cosas que habían sucedido.

Se preparó una taza de chocolate con bombones y se sentó bajo el árbol, como cuando era niño. Puso música navideña, sus villancicos favoritos y sonrió. Desde la vez en que él y May se habían confesado y habían dejado de ocultarse cosas, su relación era mucho mejor que antes. Todo iba de maravillas. El aire se sentía ligero, sus pensamientos eran más fluidos y optimistas y nuevamente tenía esperanzas en el futuro. Por un momento pensó en invitar a Ned a su casa, pero recordó que lejos de ayudarlo, eso empeoraría un poco todo. Quiso escribirle a MJ, pero no quería dar un mensaje equivocado o llevarse una decepción y amargarse la noche. Estuvo tentado a salir y buscar al desconocido e invitarlo a pasar, o salir con él, pero no estaba seguro ni de encontrarlo y mucho menos de que eso fuera lo correcto. Peter reconoció en ese momento que aunque estaba tranquilo, deseaba la compañía de alguien más. May llegaría tarde, así que tendría que estar solo, callado o hablando consigo mismo para no resentir la soledad que nuevamente amenazaba con sacarlo de balance.

Se levantó despacio y comenzó a afinar los preparativos para la cena. Todo estaba casi listo porque había comenzado a cocinar desde la mañana: las botellas de vino, la vajilla nueva, la mesa estaba puesta para ellos dos, los postres, todo era perfecto ese año. Miró el reloj y eran las cuatro de la tarde. Encendió la televisión para no sentirse tan solo. Aunque la paz y la tranquilidad iban llegando de poco en poco, aun había cosas que lo inquietaban y a las cuales necesitaba silenciar si quería seguirse sintiendo bien. Sabía que ignorarlas no iba a hacer que todo mejorara, pero al menos, le daría tiempo para estar de buen humor hasta que regresara su tía.

Leyó la hoja de instrucciones que May le había dejado para hornear el pavo y aunque al principio tuvo problemas para encender el horno, sonrió satisfecho cuando pudo hacerlo. Colocó la charola y se sintió como todo un chef cuando cerró la puerta del horno. Regresó a la mesa a asegurarse que todo estuviera perfecto y en su lugar, revisó la temperatura de las botellas (era el primer año que probaría la champaña, así que se sentía inmensamente feliz) y limpió minuciosamente las fresas. Colocó los cubiertos con sumo cuidado y alisó el mantel y las servilletas. Ese año May se había esforzado mucho para que esa navidad fuera perfecta y Peter sintió que no podía estar más feliz. 

“Un chico tan lindo como tú”.

Peter estuvo a punto de tirar una copa cuando esa frase lo asaltó, pero sus reflejos fueron rápidos y pudo evitarlo. Se sorprendió de sí mismo, pues desde el accidente sus habilidades se habían visto mermadas y con extrañeza, reparó en que no se había puesto los lentes en todo el día. Podía ver claramente y sin sentir ningún malestar. Aun cuando hacía demasiado frío, la pierna no le dolía tanto como en otras ocasiones. Claro, aun no podía apoyarla y rengueaba, pero se dio cuenta de que no le molestaba tanto.  
Jaló una silla y se sentó. 

“…hay cosas que son psicosomáticas…”

“Un chico tan lindo como tú”

“…tú y yo tenemos que seguirnos viendo aunque sea una vez más…”

Recordó la cordial voz de aquel tipo diciéndole eso en medio de una serie de frases e ideas atropelladas, pero hasta ese momento, Peter puso atención.

Frunció el ceño y se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. ¿Quién era ese tipo que había salido de la nada para ayudarlo y había insistido en pasar tiempo con él? Peter lo recordaba como uno de los pacientes que tomaba rehabilitación física en el mismo hospital al que él había ido, pero no siempre estaba ahí. Juraría que lo había visto a lo mucho unas tres o cuatro veces, no más y repentinamente, se lo había vuelto a encontrar en la calle. Sin importarle nada, se levantó y fue por una cerveza. La abrió y dio un sorbo lento, como si eso le ayudara a aclarar sus ideas. ¿Por qué de repente un desconocido había aparecido como si nada para decirle eso, que era lindo? ¿Qué ganaba aquél o qué quería en realidad ese sujeto al decírselo? 

Caminó hacia su cuarto y comenzó a desnudarse. El frío no hizo mella en su piel. Se miró ante el espejo y se dio cuenta que su cuerpo estaba cubierto por las cicatrices de las múltiples operaciones a las que se había sometido. Palpó con sus dedos los lugares donde había placas y clavos metálicos y un leve escalofrío lo recorrió al acordarse del dolor que el simple tacto de su propia piel, le causaba. Su piel era suave y muy blanca, demasiado, pero ya no era hipersensible como antes. Su cuerpo, aunque delgado, ya no estaba tan en forma como antes, cuando era aquél que se balanceaba en cualquier lugar. Aunque aún tenía algo de su descomunal fuerza, había dejado de usarla si ya no tenía un propósito. Miró su rostro. Sus ojos cafés y sus cejas que parecían nunca quedarse en su lugar. Siempre lucían algo desarregladas, pero así las tenía. Los labios delgados. El cabello castaño y fino. ¿En serio era lindo? ¿Qué le hacía suponer a ese tipo que era lindo con tantas imperfecciones?

Se dio una ducha mientras trataba de pensar en qué era lo que realmente lo hacía lindo. Él nunca hubiera usado ese adjetivo para describirse, mucho menos para calificarse. Peter se veía a si mismo como alguien ordinario, pero jamás se había puesto a pensar en sí mismo como alguien lindo.

De repente otro pensamiento lo asaltó.

¿Alguna vez Tony lo habría considerado así? ¿Lindo? ¿Qué opinión era la que Tony tenía de él, si es que alguna vez tuvo alguna? Tal vez lo veía de la misma forma en la que Peter había visto al hombre que esa tarde lo salvó de caer: como alguien molesto, alguien insistente, alguien que no paraba de hablar nunca, alguien que odiaba los silencios incómodos y por lo mismo sentía que debía hablar cuanta barbaridad se le amontonara en los labios. Alguien que no era relevante pero sí muy molesto.

Cerró la regadera y comenzó a vestirse. Esa noche él y May habían acordado que se vestirían elegantes, de gala, porque después de cenar, irían a caminar entre las calles y querían que la gente volteara a verlos. Que los vecinos y los conocidos los miraran levantarse de su propia tragedia y caminarían altivos, orgullosos, como si eso fuera la promesa y el inicio de una nueva vida. Pero era imposible pensar en un inicio nuevo si en sus pensamientos seguía apareciendo aquel que le había cambiado la vida de semejante forma. Se detuvo a mirarse en el espejo. Parecía otro. De no ser por su cojera y por las cicatrices que ese costoso traje cubría, realmente pasaría por un chico de clase acomodada, por alguien que no necesita la compasión ni consideración de nadie. Se anudó la corbata que May le había regalado y se dio cuenta de que su aspecto era distinto, lucía imponente, como si nada lo aquejara y sonrió ante ese reflejo que el espejo le regalaba.

Salió de su habitación y miró que ya estaba oscureciendo. Apagó la televisión apenas escuchó que la reportera mencionó el apellido de aquel que aun le atormentaba a escondidas y cuando estaba con la guardia baja.

—Ya no quiero pensar en ti. Ya no quiero recordarte. Ya no quiero saber nada de ti, aunque siempre te he de amar y eso me duela en el alma más a mí que a ti.

Subió el volumen de la música y se sentó a esperar. Apenas estaba cerrando los ojos cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. May había llegado antes de lo previsto.

—¡Peter, qué lindo te ves!

El chico se levantó de un salto.

—¡Creí que llegarías más tarde!

—El nuevo dueño de la compañía nos dio la noche libre y tres días de descanso, aunque eso significa que para año nuevo sí tendré que cubrir el tiempo extra de hoy.

—Ah, qué bien —dijo aturdido.

May se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla a Peter y ella inmediatamente frunció el ceño.

—¿Traes lentes de contacto?

Peter se rascó la cabeza. Era un gesto copiado que denotaba nerviosismo.

—No me creerías si te digo que creo que ya no los voy a ocupar.

May sonrió y lo abrazó.

—Está bien, no creo que te haga daño no ponértelos hoy. Te ves…

—Deja de decir lindo por favor. Mejor arréglate porque que la cena ya casi está lista.

May apretó una de las mejillas de Peter y se fue apresuradamente a su habitación. Peter se dejó caer nuevamente en el sillón.

“Lindo. Nunca nadie me había dicho eso”.

Sonrió pensando que tal vez las cosas iban a mejorar. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan bien.

*****  
—¿Y bien? ¿Ahora qué sigue?

Tragó saliva antes de beber directamente de la botella. No le importó que escurriera el alcohol por entre sus comisuras.

—Lo vi. Los vi.

—¿Y por eso vas a beber? Creí que era porque estabas feliz por la navidad. Si los viste, ¿por qué no los alcanzaste? 

Tony dio un sorbo más a la botella. Sabía que el tono irónico en la voz de Happy necesitaba mucho alcohol para poder ser escuchado sin sentir ira. Su predicción se cumplió al oírlo hablar con desdén y burla.

—Al menos podrías reconsiderar ir con aquella insoportable e insistente mujer que deja miles de mensajes de voz en mi teléfono y en los de la compañía. Si no te importa, pasado mañana voy a cambiar los números otra vez. No sé cómo los consigue o si tú se los das.

Tony bajó la botella y se desanudó el moño que llevaba esa noche. La vista desde su piso era espectacular, llena de luces de colores y fuegos artificiales a lo lejos.

—Creo que fue una mala idea ir a pasear entre las calles.

—Es vía pública, cualquiera puede hacerlo, tanto ellos como tú. ¿En serio te vas a quedar viendo el horroroso y aburrido especial de navidad en la televisión? Si yo fuera tú, intentaría salir a caminar o por lo menos, ver de lejos a la demás gente.

—¡Es que yo no los estaba siguiendo! ¡May y Peter estaban caminando como si nada en la calle, entre toda esa gente!

Happy se empezó a reír.

—Tony, el mundo no gira en torno a ti. ¿Creíste que no iban a retomar su vida o que no hacen lo mejor que pueden, para sentirse bien? Creo que el viejo Tony Stark está de regreso. La señorita Everhart definitivamente es una mala influencia y saca lo peor de ti. Me parece de mal gusto que digas que iban caminando como si nada, pues ¿cómo querías que lo hicieran? ¿Apesadumbrados? ¿Tristes? ¿Desolados? ¡Dios, Tony! 

Tony se recargó en el ventanal con la mirada fija al vacío.

—¿Sabes qué es lo peor, Happy?

Happy se acercó con un par de vasos y el abrigo de Tony en una mano.

—¿Qué? ¿Hay algo peor que pasar la navidad solo?

Tony lo miró con cierto reproche. Happy ni se inmutó.

—Que tenía unas ganas tremendas de cruzar la calle y correr para abrazarlo. No me hubiera importado que…

Happy lo interrumpió mientras le hacía un gesto para que Tony tomara o un vaso o se pusiera el abrigo.

—Pues yo creo que sí te importó porque aquí estás, lloriqueando por no haber tenido el valor para acercarte y ver qué sucedería. ¿Qué sigue ahora? ¿Una visita navideña a casa de Pepper para felicitarla por su nuevo matrimonio? Porque sí sabes que ya se casó y que ella también reanudó su vida. El único que sigue muy cómodo quejándose porque todos siguen adelante, eres tú. Ah, y también te aviso, quiero mis vacaciones. Me las merezco y más después de ver tu interminable indecisión, tu falta de valor para afrontar las situaciones en las que te has estado metiendo y tu nuevo romance con la señorita Everhart.

Tony le arrebató el abrigo y se lo puso. Después tomó uno de los vasos y lo vació de un solo trago.

—No es un romance. Christine no me interesa.

—Esas salidas a comer y a cenar indican otra cosa.

—No es lo que tú crees.

—¿Y qué han hecho estos días? ¿Cantar villancicos? ¿Darse dulces y tiernos besos bajo el muérdago? ¿Ver películas navideñas?

Tony tomó el vaso que era de Happy y sin importarle, lo vació de un trago. Happy frunció el ceño, molesto.

—Aunque no lo creas, me he limitado a cenar con ella, a no platicar nada más que lo trivial y en cuanto llega la hora del postre, salgo corriendo, diciéndole que la cena ya está pagada y sí, salgo a caminar y a atormentarme las horas estando fuera de la casa de Peter en lo que May llega de trabajar. Después, me subo a mi auto cuando calculo que ella va a llegar o bien, espero hasta que lo haga y después me voy. 

Happy levantó la botella que Tony había dejado en una mesa.

—O sea que no te interesa la orden de restricción. Piensas darle a esa reportera la historia de su vida cuando sepa que dejas sus citas incompletas por ir a ver de lejos al chico del que sigues enamorado. Deja que se entere que hay una orden de restricción y eso va a hacer que se gane un premio cuando cuente su historia. Me imagino el titular: “Salí con un depredador. La historia detrás de Tony Stark, el embaucador de mujeres y acosador”. Bravo —dijo con tono burlón mientras intentaba aplaudir aun sosteniendo la botella—. Eres un genio, Stark.

Tony se llevó las manos al cuello, como si quisiera deshacerse de toda la tensión que acababa de acumularse en esa parte de su cuerpo.

—¿Y entonces qué hago, Happy? No tengo muchas opciones y por favor, no uses tu sarcasmo. Empieza a incomodarme.

Happy llenó nuevamente los vasos.

—Haz lo que quieras hacer. De todas maneras siempre haces lo que quieres. 

—¡Por eso mismo te estoy pidiendo tu opinión, tu consejo! ¡No quiero salir corriendo a buscar a esa mujer y hacer algo de lo que me voy a arrepentir toda la vida!

Happy se empezó a reír. Tony estaba desesperado.

—Hiciste mal en responderle las llamadas. Hiciste mal en creer que ella sólo quiere salir a cenar como amigos, porque es evidente que quiere ocupar un lugar que no le corresponde, pero que ella cree que será su consagración. Tu esposa o tu peor enemiga, ella no quiere ser nada más. Haces mal en no afrontar de una vez eso que tanto miedo te da y se apellida Parker, y si, estoy hablando de los dos. Le tienes terror a May…

—Respeto —lo interrumpió Tony —. Le tengo respeto.

—Es miedo y lo sabes. Sigo enumerando lo que has hecho mal: haces mal en no darte la oportunidad de intentar disfrutar esta noche, es navidad. Y lo que hiciste mal hace rato, no fue huir. Fue no decir claramente y con todas sus letras lo que sentiste al verlo.

Tony se llevó las manos al rostro.

—Vamos, dilo, Tony.

—¡Dios, se veía tan lindo! Todo elegante, todo hermoso al lado de May. Es como si fuera alguien diferente pero al mismo tiempo no. ¿Te das cuenta de lo ridículo que me escucho cuando lo digo en voz alta?

Happy le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

—Sonarás ridículo, pero para mí ha sido lo más honesto que te he escuchado decir en mucho tiempo. Creo que ese es un gran paso.

Tony suspiró. Los fuegos artificiales se veían y escuchaban a lo lejos.

—¿Y si lo voy a buscar? ¿Y si voy a decirle cómo me hace falta?

—Yo creo que tampoco deberías tentar a tu suerte. Digo, no quiero robarte tu creciente alegría, pero déjalos que disfruten su noche juntos. Si te sirve de consuelo, podemos salir a caminar entre la gente, unirnos a una reunión callejera, cantar villancicos a los vecinos, ir a la iglesia o ir a hacer alguna buena obra en la noche. No lo sé. Podemos ver la televisión, o puedes verla mientras yo ronco en el sillón porque me estoy muriendo de sueño.

Tony se quitó las manos del rostro. Happy prosiguió.

—Pero por lo que más quieras, y te lo digo en serio, no busques más a Christine. Dicen que no hay necesidad de ser infiel cuando se ama de verdad.

El teléfono de Tony sonó. Happy se lo quitó de las manos y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

—Mientras te decides, me despiertas. Creo que tienes muchas cosas que pensar si es que no hay nada con lo que puedas distraerte. 

Happy salió apagando las luces y Tony se quedó solo, en medio de la gran sala, mirando al vacío.

No tenía intenciones de saltar por el ventanal como quería hacerlo todas las tardes que pensaba en Peter. No había necesidad de cometer semejante tontería cuando lo que había visto, había hecho latir otra vez su helado corazón.

*****  
Peter llegó sosteniéndose el estómago. Le dolía por tantas carcajadas. May se estaba limpiando las lágrimas que la risa le había arrancado.

—¡Estoy muerta! ¡Descansa, feliz navidad!

—¡Feliz navidad, May!

—¡Y no hagas trampa, o desaparecerán todos tus regalos! Mañana los abrimos.

Peter seguía riéndose. Tenía años que eso no pasaba. Escuchó a May cerrar la puerta de su habitación mientras se sentaba cerca del árbol. Frotó sus manos queriendo calentarlas un poco. Tocó sus mejillas, estaban heladas pero la sonrisa no se borraba de sus labios. Al fin algo de alegría por cosas tan simples. Miró el reloj y vio que ya eran casi las cinco de la mañana. Suspiró. Sintió que algo se liberaba en su pecho y no quería que esa sensación se desvaneciera.

La pantalla de su teléfono se iluminó. Era un número desconocido, pero no era el mismo que él había visto en otras ocasiones.

—¿Quién marca a estas horas? ¡Es navidad, maldita sea!

Se levantó dejando que la pantalla siguiera iluminada. Entró a su cuarto quitándose el abrigo, después aventó la corbata y sólo que quitó los zapatos. No tenía intenciones de quitarse ese traje, esa nueva piel que en esa noche, había hecho girar las cabezas de más de una chica y uno que otro varón. Atraer la atención de la gente se había sentido tan bien que ni él mismo podía creerlo.

—Así que de eso se trata. Entre mejor vestido estés…

No terminó la frase. Cerró los ojos al tiempo que se sumía en un plácido sueño, de esos que no había vuelto a tener desde que era niño y cuando su familia estaba completa.

*****  
Tony se rindió. Tres botellas vacías después y tras haber marcado insistentemente desde otro teléfono, se dio cuenta de que no tenía caso seguir. No quiso despertar a Happy para decirle lo terrible que se sentía y no por el alcohol, sino por darse cuenta de que ya no había nada más que hacer.

No le dijo que la había besado y que a punto de que sucediera algo más, Tony se había vuelto a vestir y salió corriendo del apartamento de aquella mujer que entre gritos, le dijo que iba a destruir la poca reputación que le quedaba. No tenía cara para decirle a su nuevo amigo y eterno confidente, que había estado a punto de hacer algo que realmente no quería hacer para quitarse a Peter de la cabeza.

Se sentó frente al árbol de navidad que había puesto ese mismo 24 de diciembre a regañadientes. La soledad lo estaba ahogando. Ver a Peter a la distancia, tan sonriente y con un semblante que hacía mucho tiempo no veía, lo había puesto mal. El recuerdo que tenía esa noche de Peter era la viva imagen de la felicidad, de la dulzura. Ese que había visto era su Peter, era el joven dulce e ingenuo, feliz y amable del que se había enamorado. ¿Era cierto lo que Happy le había dicho, que todos seguían adelante menos él? Se estiró y abrió una cuarta botella. La abrió y la levantó, brindando solo. Las palabras comenzaron a cobrar vida en su rasposa y cansada voz.

—Espero que algún día podamos volver a vernos y que las cosas sean distintas. ¿Por qué nunca me quedé con una foto donde estuviéramos los dos juntos? Si hay algo que he aprendido en este tiempo es que sigo siendo un cobarde. Si algo había olvidado, es que las cosas no se resuelven metiéndose en la cama de alguien más, o al menos, intentarlo porque eso echa todo a perder. ¿Qué pensarías de mí, Peter, si supieras todas las idioteces que he hecho por querer olvidarte? ¿Por qué no te puedo tener? ¿Por qué me afectó verte tan feliz? Era tu tía, ¿pero y si hubiera sido alguien más? Creo que no lo hubiera soportado, no podría imaginarte siendo feliz con nadie más, porque aparte de miedoso, soy un egoísta. ¿Por qué soy un maldito cobarde?

Tony se levantó y aventó la botella contra la pared. El estruendo del vidrio rompiéndose, empató con el de su corazón haciendo lo mismo. Los sollozos tan violentos que sacudieron su cuerpo contrastaban con la alegría con la que la gente seguía celebrando, pasando una noche llena de amor y de felicidad.


End file.
